Pra dizer adeus
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: 1a das coisas dificeis da vida é realmnt dizr adeus àqlas pesoas q s ama. Kagome tm q pasar por esa difícil experiência, pois ñ poderá vivr na era feudal. A jóia foi compltada e InuYasha escolheu resuscitar Kikyou c ela, rsta a colegial voltar p casa


Nome do fanfic: Pra dizer adeus

Série: InuYasha

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Pra dizer adeus**_

Capítulo 1: Pra dizer adeus

InuYasha e seus amigos finalmente haviam completo a jóia. InuYasha estava planejando ressuscitar a Kikyou com a jóia, mas ainda não havia contado para seus amigos.

Ele sabia que eles não iriam concordar com a sua decisão. Estavam quase chegando no vilarejo de Kaede, e InuYasha teria que revelar a sua decisão para os amigos.

- InuYasha, o que você pretende fazer com relação a jóia??? – perguntou Kaede.

- Eu... Vou... Ressuscitar... A... Kikyou. – respondeu ele gaguejando.

- Mas InuYasha você sempre desejou a jóia para se torna um youkai completo. – Mirok ainda tentou argumentar, mas InuYasha estava certo de sua decisão.

**Enquanto isso fora da cabana...****  
**

- Kagome...

- Sango...

Kagome se jogou nos braços da amiga.

- Tenta ficar calma Kagome.

- Ele não me ama Sango. E ainda por cima vai ressuscitar a Kikyou com a jóia. – disse Kagome se entregando as lágrimas.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Gonei nasai Sango. Mas eu vou voltar pro meu mundo. Eu realmente queria ficar, mas desse jeito não dá.

- Você não vai conseguir esquecê-lo!!!

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que pelo menos tentar.

- Então isso é um adeus?

- É. Adeus minha querida amiga.

- Adeus Kagome. Fique sabendo que você é e sempre será a minha melhor amiga.

- Você também é a minha melhor amiga Sango.

Kagome finalmente voltou pra sua era e ali terminou a sua grande amizade com Sango, Mirok e Shippou, e a sua esperança de algum dia ter alguma coisa com o seu grande amor.

- Sango por que você está chorando??? – perguntou um Mirok muito preocupado.

- A Kagome voltou pra era dela.

- QUÊ??? – gritou InuYasha.

- E ela nem se despediu de mim!!! – Shippou abriu um berreiro.

InuYasha o mais silenciosamente que pode foi para o alto da árvore sagrado.

- Porque ela fez isso comigo??? Pq??? O que eu fiz??? (como se ele não soubesse) [nasceu.

**Na era atual**

Kagome estava ouvindo uma musica em seu quarto, tentando esquecer tudo o que ela viveu na outra era.

**Você apareceu do nada****  
****E você mexeu demais comigo****  
****Não quero ser só mais um amigo****  
**

- Porque você apareceu na minha vida InuYasha. – Kagome mais uma vez se entregou às lágrimas e a imagem do hanyou não saia de sua mente – você mexeu demais com o meu ser. Você só me via como uma amiga, eu não quero ser só sua amiga, eu quero ser o seu amor, seu único e verdadeiro amor. InuYasha... – as lágrimas só continuavam a rolar, agora com mais intensidade ainda. Ali não havia ninguém pra que ela precisasse escondê-las.

**Você nunca me viu sozinho****  
****E você nunca me ouviu chorar****  
****Não dá pra imaginar quanto**

- Você sempre teve a Kikyou ao seu lado. Você não sabe o que é ficar sozinho. Sem o amor da pessoa que você ama e ainda por ter que ver essa pessoa ao lado de sua maior rival. Eu tento não chorar perto de você porque eu não quero que você fique comigo por pena. Mas você não sabe o quanto eu já chorei por você, quantas lágrimas eu já derramei pelo o que eu sinto por você!?

**É cedo ou tarde demais****  
****Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais**

- Eu não sei se eu te abandonei cedo demais ou se já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo quando descobri que você amava a Kikyou e eu te amava mais que a minha própria vida. Então adeus InuYasha. Por mais que eu tente você sempre vai morar no meu coração não importando o que eu faça pra tirar você de lá.

**É cedo ou tarde demais****  
****Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais**** InuYasha **

- Kagome eu sinto muito a sua falta. Você faz parte da minha vida, sem você, ela parece não ter sentido. É cedo demais pra mim te perder e tarde demais pra eu ter se livrado da Kikyou. Eu te amo minha Kagome.

**Às vezes eu fico assim pensando****  
****Essa distancia é tão ruim****  
****Por que você não vem pra mim?****  
**

**Kagome****  
**

- "Por que eu não posso viver com você? A distância que nos separa dói demais. Você está tão perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Por que você não fica comigo??? Por que você me faz sofrer desse jeito??? Por que eu tive que te amar tanto??? Por que eu tenho que sofre tanto??? Aconteça o que acontecer eu sempre vou te amar!!! Por toda a minha vida."

**Eu já fiquei tão mal sozinho****  
****Eu já tentei, eu quis chamar**

**Não da pra imaginar quanto**

- InuYasha cadê você??? Eu sei que você está aí. Então fale comigo!!! – disse Kagome delirando, de tanta saudade, ela estava até com febre. Sentindo-se tão mal, abandonada, sozinha com todo esse amor que nutria por ele. – InuYasha, onde você está? Eu preciso de você aqui comigo!!! InuYasha... InuYasha... InuYasha... InuYasha...

**É cedo ou tarde demais****  
****Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais**

- Será que eu fiz a coisa certa. Eu queria ter pelo menos me despedido de você. Me perdoe meu amor. Eu te amo InuYasha!!!

**É cedo ou tarde demais****  
****Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais****InuYasha****  
**

- Kagome por que eu tive que me separar de você? Nossa história de amor mal começou e eu já te perdi. Eu quero ficar junto de você minha amada. Eu te amo minha Kagome.

**Às vezes eu fico assim pensando****  
****Essa distancia é tão ruim****  
****Por que você não vem pra mim?**

- Droga... – a imagem de Kagome não saia de sua cabeça – É tão ruim ficar longe de você. Por que você não atravessa logo esse poço. Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você. Vem pra mim, minha doce Kagome!!!

**Eu já fiquei tão mal sozinho****  
****Eu já tentei, eu quis chamar**

**Não da pra imaginar quanto  
**

- Eu não agüento mais ficar sozinho. Eu não agüento ficar longe de você. Cada vez que a verdade explode em meu coração, eu sinto como se fosse mil facas o ferindo. Já tentei atravessar aquele maldito poço só pra me juntar a você, mas não consigo atravessá-lo. Quantas vezes eu já me peguei indo até lá só pra me unir a você novamente.

**É cedo ou tarde demais****  
****Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais**

- Eu finalmente terminei com a Kikyou. Alguma coisa certa na vida eu tinha que fazer. Mas nossa história terminou muito cedo. Não devia acabar desse jeito.

**É cedo ou tarde demais****  
****Pra dizer adeus, pra dizer jamais****  
**  
** Kagome ****  
**

- Não sei se tomei a decisão certa. Espero que sim. Só sei que daquele jeito não dava pra ficar.

Kagome e InuYasha estavam em eras diferentes, esperando que outro Youkai os unisse novamente.

FIM

Ohayo. Não sei se ficou bom espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu dei o melhor de mim. Me mandem comentários por favor, eu quero saber se vocês gostaram. Arigatou e Sayonara. Kissus. Kmmy.


End file.
